Three Bodies in the Basement
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: This is a bones story. The summary of each chapter is in an authors note before the story...each chapter is like a episode.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Each chapter will be like an episode of Bones.

Chapter summary: When a college student comes to meet the landlord for her new house with her friend, there will be surprises for everyone. Who is Jazmine to Hodgins? Find out!

"Dana, can you go into the basement and grab the other box of clothes that the landlord left there," Jazmine said as she put the box in the driveway. Dana went into the house and then she screamed.

"So why am I going to the crime scene again," Hodgins asked from the back seat.

"Because we need you to do the bug thing you do," Booth replied while driving.

"What happened," Bones looked at Booth.

"Well a College student found three bodies under a lot of clothes boxes with lots of bugs. She was helping her friend move into the house. The girl who found them, Dana, called the police and they called us."

They got to the house where the police were questioning the girls. They walked up to the cop and the girls.

"There are bugs all over the house ma'am. You can't live here," The police said to Jazmine.

"Yeah, well, wherever I go they go. I go to school to be an entomologist," Jazmine looked at Dana, who was sitting on the ground arms around her legs.

"Hello, Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is Dr. Brennan and Jack Hodgins from the Jeffersonian Institute. I'll take it from here," Booth showed the officer his badge and the officer walked away.

"Can you show us where the bodies were found," Bones asked Jazmine.

"Sure, follow me. Are you coming Dana," Dana looked up and shook her head. Jazmine lead the group into the front door. As they walked into the living room, everyone saw cages of environments.

"What was wrong with your friend?"

"It was her first time seeing a dead body or bodies in this case."

"You are taking this very well. Do you have experience with bodies?"

"Booth, are you blaming her?"

"No-not really. Just after this don't go too far. OK?"

"Ok, but I must tell you, the reason I am so calm and not like Dana is because I have experience with this stuff."

"How do you have experience?"

"All these environments that you see actually have pets inside them, all from the bodies used for our college class." They looked around at the environments and Hodgins looked like he was in Heaven. Jazmine smiled and said, "You could pick some up Jack, but I'd advise you to look at the bugs on the bodies first." She took them into the basement, which had puddles everywhere.

"What happened down here?"

"Dana and I don't know too much, but we came yesterday looking for the Landlord or his family but none of them showed up. He left a note saying that he was leaving so I could move in today and left the keys. We think something flooded the basement. We didn't look in the basement yesterday." She lead them to the bodies and stood back as they worked. Hodgins gathered enough of the bugs to study them and put them in his pockets.

"**Three bodies; one female, one male, and a child. Female around 28 to 34 years of age, male is around 33 to 38 years of age, child 11 to 13 years of age. I am going to need the bodies at the Jeffersonian." As they got them wrapped up, the group went upstairs. Hodgins took out a snake and started to play with it. Jazmine bent down in front of Booth and came up with a Tarantula. Booth stepped back a little bit. ** "**Don't worry Agent Booth, this is Lucy my very favorite family member besides my brother," Jazmine looked at Hodgins.** "**I'll be outside," Booth said walking back slowly and leaving out the door.** "**That is our cue to leave Hodgins," She started to walk away.** "**I'll be out in a second," Hodgins put the snake back and walked over to Jazmine, "It was good to see you again Jazz, but what are you doing here?"** "**Well, I am not that big of a fan of our parents so I wanted to get away from them. It's going to be hard to pick another place that will allow my friends here though."** "**How about I put you and your friends up later and you stay at my house with them and I can see if you can become my assistant at the Jeffersonian?"** "**I'd like that, my dear brother, but I think wait until the whole case is over for the assistant thing. Agent Booth still considers me a suspect in this."** "**Yeah, I'll see you later and I'll ask Brennan, she doesn't think you are a suspect."** "**Thank you, Jack. Now you better go before they come looking for you."** "**All right. Bye Jazz, bye Lucy," he said, petting Lucy and walking out.**

"What you got for me Hodgins," Bones asked walking into the room.

"Nothing yet, I have a lot on my mind since collecting them."

"What do you have on your mind?"

"I asked Jazmine to move into my house today and I also told her I'd ask you something for her," Hodgins said still examining the bugs. If he wasn't, he would've seen Brennan's eyebrows go up.

"You asked her to move into your house?"

"Yes."

"Why," She was confused.

"She is my twin sister, and I know Booth said that she was not allowed to leave but she is creped out on the inside. What if someone was actually after her?"

"What did you promise to ask me?"

"If she could work with me here after she is done being accused for this by Booth."

"I don't see a problem with that. Let find out what are in the bugs first, shall we?"

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan," he went back to looking at the bugs.

As the Jeffersonian team was trying to figure out who killed the Landlord and his family, Jazmine was packing up and getting her pets together. There was a knock at the door and Jazmine went to get it. The next thing she saw was black as she fell to the floor.

Hodgins made his way to the house that they found the bodies in earlier that day to pick his sister up but when he got there he saw that the door was open. He ran in, not thinking of calling Booth, just thinking, '_Not my sister, not her'_ over and over. He looked around the house and noticed Lucy was by some blood on the floor. He called Booth and told him to come. He then picked Lucy up and put her on his shoulder. He looked around to see if there is anything else that could be a clue. He didn't see anything and decided to wait for Booth outside. He went outside and started pacing thinking about Jazmine and not what he would tell Booth when he got here.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Booth I sent him here to see if he could find anything else that would give us a clue to the person who is doing this."

"Agent Booth, the blood on the floor is identical to Jazmine's and there is some mud on the floor a few feet from the blood."

The group went back to the lab with a sample of mud and Lucy. Hodgins didn't say a word since he found Lucy and didn't let her out of his sight.

Hodgins was still working on the mud sample as Dr. Brennan walked in the room.

"Hodgins, are you okay," she put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and looked at Lucy.

"Is it normal for her to act like a dog," She looked at the spider, which was laying down on its legs with a lost puppy face.

"Yeah, that is why she didn't run out of the house and stayed by the blood when I was there. Jazmine trained her to be like that. Talented isn't she, huh?"

"Yes. You really look up to her, don't you?"

"Ever since she taught Lucy the things she knows. I miss her."

"We will find her, don't worry."

Hodgins went back to the mud and found something.

"Dr. Brennan, I found cement in the mud along with sand."

"Bones, a cemetery worker called and found two graves right next to each other. The names on the graves were Dana and Jazmine."

"Don't call me Bones."

Jazmine woke up in a dark space. She reached up and felt a board. She tried to sit up and hit her head. She didn't know how long she was there for but there were no openings in the homemade coffin. Just as she was about to run out of breath, she heard something like a shovel hit the top. She heard Booth about 4 to 6 feet away, saying something about Dana.

The top opened and Hodgins pulled her into a hug.

"Ow, Jack let go a little, I just got my breath back."

"Sorry, I was worried," he said smiling and standing up. He got out and pulled her out. The group had her sit by the ambulance as they helped lift a girl out of the coffin Jazmine was next to. Jazmine recognized her as Dana. She tried to get up and run over to her but Hodgins pushed her down.

"You need to rest Jazz. You have been through a lot today."

"But Dana…is she going to be ok?"

Booth and Bones walked up to fill them in on Dana.

"She was close, being in there longer than Jazmine, but they have her stabilized," Booth said looking at Jazmine, "I'm sorry I thought you were the murderer."

"It's ok, Booth. I understand, everyone is a suspect until the end of it."

"I like her," With that, Booth walked away from them.

"Is that good or bad?"

"That is good," Brennan said, "You'll be in the hospital for a few days to a week to make sure everything is fine. After that, how would you like to work under my supervision with Hodgins?"

Jazmine smiled, "I would love that. If I could bring Lucy with me."

"Sure." Brennan walked away to find Booth for a ride back to the lab. Hodgins rode in the back of the ambulance with Jazmine. Making plans to move her pets in with him when she is staying at the hospital.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next episode. Read and Review the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want you to stop reading this but it is just an authors note.

1: I am full of ideas but I don't know which story I should update, send me messages to tell me which you want me to update.

2: A very Happy New Year to you all.

3: I might delete my story…The End Right? And make a new supernatural story.

This is going on all my updatable stories.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have ideas but don't know how to put them down.


End file.
